Didn't She Care About Me?
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: My heart beat increased. It was impossible. I watched my mom die. I was at her funeral. But if my mom was really dead, why was I seeing her now? She stood across the street only a few meters away. She didn't look at me, but if she did what would happen? Would she have an explanation as to why she didn't tell us? Didn't she want to be in life? Didn't she care about me and dad?
1. Impossible

I stepped outside, the cold breeze blowing through my short hair. The smell of freshly fallen leaves was lingering in the air. For once, nothing bad was happening. There was no alpha pack. No were-coyote that we needed to turn back into a girl. And the greatest of all, no evil nogitsune trying to possess my mind. For once, we were as carefree as high school students could get.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Scott. _**Hey. We're all waiting for you. Hurry up!** _I reached into my other pocket, pulling out the keys to my jeep. I looked at them in my hand for a minute before putting them back. _I'll just walk. It's a nice day to walk._ I was supposed to meet the others at the bowling alley.

Scott had picked the place. He was a terrible bowler, but I understood why. The bowling alley was where Scott and Allison had gone for their first real date. _Allison._ Just thinking about her made my stomach churn. It had been almost a year since her death, but I still thought about her everyday. She was a great friend, and didn't give up on me when I was possessed by the nogitsune.

I clenched my fist in anger. It was the nogitsune's fault that she had died in the first place. Allison's death had really hit all of us hard. Scott especially. She was his first love. Scott didn't talk to anyone for weeks. Not even Kira. We all kept our distance, letting him mourn alone. The twins had decided to stay. They weren't part of the pack, but they were still around. Cora had come back, and was staying with Derek in his loft. Peter helped Malia with the shift, and she could now switch from a human to a coyote whenever she pleased. Lately, Isaac has been coaxing her to spend more time as a human.

I could see the bowling alley at the end of the street. All my friends were standing outside. My pack. When I got close enough for them to hear me, I was going to call out to them but I froze. Something else had caught my eye. Cautiously, I turned my head. Across the street, sitting on a park bench was a woman. She held a cell phone to her right ear, and was nervously going through her bag in search of something.

My heart beat increased. I tried to fight it, but tears started to stream down the side of my face. I stifled a small cry. _It can't be. It's impossible._ I had watched her die. I was at her funeral. She was dead. But if she was dead, I wouldn't be seeing her now. _Can people come back from the dead? If she was alive, where had she been all these years? Why didn't she come home? Didn't she want to be in my life? Didn't she care about me? About dad? _I couldn't help but whisper. It was almost silent.

"Mom?"

**Should I continue with this? **


	2. Couldn't Possibly be Him

_**Claudia**_

"Yeah, I'll be there. You don't have to worry. Yes, I promise that I won't be late. I've got to go. My cab will be coming up the road any moment now." I closed my phone, putting it back in my bag. "Where are those papers?" I muttered, shuffling through my bag. I could have sworn that I put them in here! I sighed in relief when I found them. I put them in the front pocket so I wouldn't have to search for them again. I stood, and looked down the street for the yellow vehicle. My eyes rested upon a boy across the street.

Our eyes locked. Even from this distance, I could tell that his eyes were watering. Being a mother, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I almost walked over to him, just to see what was wrong. I thought he would look away, but he didn't. _I swear, I've seen this boy somewhere before._ I found myself taking a step onto the curb._ Maybe, if I find out this boy's name, I'll know where I've seen him before._ Before I could take another step, I heard the horn of a car. I broke the stare with the boy across the street, and saw my yellow cab. I turned and got into the backseat of the cab. "Take me to this address," I told the driver, handing him a sheet of paper.

"You got it." he nodded as the car started forward. I couldn't help but look out the window, at the boy. He still hadn't moved, almost as if he was frozen. _Relax Claudia,_ I told myself. _What did you think? That it would be him?_ I wiped the tear that started to form from my eye._ He died. Years ago. That boy couldn't possibly be him._

_**Stiles**_

She locked eyes with me and I didn't dare look away. _Could it be? Is it really her? Is it really mom?_ She started to walk towards me, and my heart beat grew faster. _She recognizes me. She knows. She knows that I'm here._ I held my breath, waiting. But a yellow cab pulled up. She broke our stare, and got into the back of the yellow vehicle. I saw her look out the window at me. Still, I didn't look away. Our eyes were locked until the cab turned and disappeared around the corner.

"You're late too?" I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. I turned around, Malia stood there. "Hey, are you alright?" she frowned.

"Yeah." I nodded, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm fine."

"Well, it's great to see that I'm not the only one that they're waiting for." she smiled. "Scott will be won't be as pissed off if the two of us show up together." We started walking down the street. I could make out everyone standing there. Scott, Kira, Isaac, Cora, Derek, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny.

"Now I see why you are late," Isaac grinned when we crossed the street and made our way over to them.

"Jealous?" Malia laughed, pulling me closer to her and kissing my cheek. I laughed when Isaac's face turned red. _This is what I like. All of us together, having a great time._

"So, are we going to go bowling or just stand here like a bunch of idiots?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Cora started. "Standing out here like a bunch of idiots sounds a lot more fun than knocking over a bunch of pins with a ball,"

"Let's go," Scott grinned. He talked to the front desk while we all switched our shoes. Scott walked back over to us. "We'll have two teams playing against each other. Should we do it randomly, or actually choose our teams ourselves?"

"Let's choose ourselves," Isaac said. "Make it more if if we level out the teams."

"Okay, Derek. Choose someone for your team." Scott told him.

"Lydia." he smiled. I watched the strawberry-blonde walk over to where Derek stood. _Lydia's an amazing bowler. If Scott doesn't choose someone equally as good, his team will lose for sure._

"Okay then, I choose Stiles."

"Seriously?" I muttered, walking over to him. "You just doomed us." He pretended not to hear.

"Okay then," Derek shrugged. "I choose Aiden." Aiden grinned, walking over to Lydia.

"Fine." Scott sighed. "I choose Malia."

"What is Scott doing?" Malia asked me. "No offense to you, but he's choosing the horrible players. Doesn't he know that I was a coyote for half of my life and have never gone bowling before?" she scoffed.

"Then I choose Isaac." Derek shrugged. The curly-haired blonde walked over to Derek and stood on the other side of him.

"Kira." Scott said. Kira smiled, walking over to our side.

"Danny." Derek finished. _That leaves us with Ethan._

"Alright," Scott grinned. "We have our teams." He wrote our names down on a piece of paper and handed them to front desk. Malia came and sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked quietly. No matter how quiet she was, the werewolves would hear her. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two of them were listening in right now.

"Yeah," I lied. "I think I just need to talk to Scott," I sighed, standing. I looked over at Scott. He was smiling, and laughing with Kira. _I can't do this. I can't tell him. He'll think I'm seeing things again. Think I'm hallucinating. For the first time since Allison's passing, he's happy. We all are. I can't ruin that._ "Actually," I said slowly, sitting back down. "I don't. It's nothing."

"You guys ready to bowl?" the man at the front desk asked us.

"Hell yeah!" Aiden grinned. We followed the man to our lanes. I sat down next to Malia.

"Here we go." Malia muttered. _I'll just try and forget about that woman earlier. That couldn't possibly have been my mom. My mom died. People can't come back from the dead, can they?_

**So, what do you think? You might see a little bit of Stalia, but the story will be primarily focused on Stiles and Claudia. **


	3. Move Forward

_**Claudia**_

I walked through the door, and heard the sound of feet running in the hall upstairs. I hung my jacket on a coat hanger, and walked into the kitchen. A bowl filled with half eaten macaroni was still on the table. I picked it up and carried it over to the sink. I emptied the contents into the garbage can and rinsed the bowl off before putting it in the dishwasher. I felt tiny arms wrap around my legs. Smiling, I looked down to see my son.

"You're home!" he grinned. His light brown eyes were gleaming in excitement. Just looking at him, made me feel a pain in my chest. _He looks exactly like his brother when he was that age. _

"He got really excited when he heard the cab pull into the drive way," My mother said, leaning against the door frame. "We unpacked some of his boxes today. All of his toys. It kept him busy." she told me.

"Thank you for watching him," I said, embracing her. "It's hard being back here after what happened." I sighed.

"That was the past, Claudia. Accidents happen." she insisted. "Dylan, why don't you go play outside, with the cars that we unpacked today? We'll watch you through the slide door." she told him.

"Okay." My son smiled. I heard him running up the stairs.

"It's my fault that Dylan will never meet his older brother." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "I sold the car from back then, but nothing can take away the memory."

"That wasn't your fault," she insisted. "Claudia, why are you bringing this up now?" my mother asked. "It's been almost ten years. "Why the sudden guilt?"

"It's this town." I muttered. "All the memories here."

"You shouldn't have moved back here if it is going to be this hard, Claudia." My mother sighed. Dylan ran past us, opening the back door.

"Dylan?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded, looking back at me.

"Don't forget your jacket. And your shoes. It isn't summer anymore. It's autumn, so it can get pretty windy."

"Okay." Dylan sighed. I waited for him to zip up his jacket and velcro his shoes before turning back to my mother. "I saw this boy today," I started.

"What boy?" she asked quickly.

"I know that it can't be him," I sighed. "But I saw him, across the street from me. And he looked at me. He, his eyes were watering. Even from where I was, I could tell. I felt like he knew who I was. I swear, I knew him from somewhere too. He looked to be around the age that he would have been,"

"Maybe it was a friend of his." My mother interrupted.

"Maybe," I nodded. "He didn't have that many friends, but there was one that used to come over everyday. I feel horrible," I laughed nervously. "This kid used to come over everyday for four years and I don't even remember his name,"

"Well maybe it was his friend then. Even if they were young when you moved away, I'm sure he would still recognize your face." she shrugged. "Claudia, the best thing that you can do for Dylan is move forward. Raise him right. Stop living in the past. It may be hard to let go, but your other son is dead. He has been for close to ten years. Just remember that he is watching over you and Dylan. I know that he wouldn't want you to keep living in the past. He would want you and Dylan to be happy." she insisted.

"I know that," I nodded. "It's just hard. Especially now that we're back in town."

"It will get easier," she told me. "It always does."

_**Stiles**_

I sat in my room, staring up at my ceiling. _That couldn't have been her. _I tried to convince myself. But the more I replayed the memory in my mind, the more convinced I became. She looked exactly like her. _But people can't come back from the dead. _It was a silent argument in my head. One voice trying to convince me that my mother was alive, and the other trying to convince me that she wasn't. _Peter came back from the dead. _One voice said. _But Peter is supernatural. Mom wasn't. _A soft tap at my door interrupted the argument.

"Come in," I said quietly. It was dad.

"You're friends with that girl, Malia, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why?"

"Her father just called," he said slowly. "He and Malia got into an argument and Malia ran off. He hasn't seen her since and I was wondering if maybe you've seen her?"

"Sorry, dad. The last time I saw her was when we all went to the bowling alley yesterday," I told him.

"Alright." he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Stiles, if you see her," he trailed off.

"If I see her," I told him. "I'll let you know." He muttered an almost silent thank you before half-closing my door. I waited in silence until I heard his car start up. I watched out my window for his car to disappear completely from my sight before leaving. I hopped into the front seat of my jeep, and turned the key to start it. I drove in the opposite direction and stopped when I reached the Beacon Hills Preserve. I turned the lights on my jeep off, and jumped out of my vehicle. My teeth chattered as the cold, night air hit the exposed skin on my arms and face. I wish I had been smart enough to wear a jacket. I could barely see where I was going. I heard the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves beneath my feet. _So much for being silent. _I walked slowly. It took what seemed like forever to reach the car wreck. I stopped, and looked around. All I could hear was an owl hooting in the distance. "Malia?" I called out. I heard something rustling behind me. I spun around, and there she stood.

"How did you know that I would be here?" she frowned. I couldn't see her face in the darkness. Just the silhouette of her body.

"Where else would you go?" I retorted. I took a step towards her. She didn't move. "Why did you run off?" I asked curiously.

"You seriously want to know?" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah." I took another step towards her. "I do." She sighed, and sat down on a rock. I sat on the ground beside her. I could feel the pointy stones and little sticks digging through my jeans but I ignored it.

"My father," she started. "The one that I grew up thinking was my father anyways, isn't actually my father." she said slowly. "Does that make sense?" she asked me.

"A little bit." I told her. "What do you mean by he isn't your father?"

"I mean, he isn't my father. Peter, he came by my house today. I thought it was because he was going to keep teaching me how to stay in control, like he's been doing for a while, but that wasn't why. He didn't come to talk to me. He came to speak to my father." she paused, taking a deep breath. "I listened in, I couldn't it." she admitted. "Peter said that he was my real father." _She the one? The one Lydia was talking about? _"You don't look surprised," she muttered.

"No, it's just that a while ago, Lydia told me that,"

"Hold on," Mali interrupted. "You knew?" she hissed angrily.. "Stiles, you knew that Peter was my father and you never said anything?" She stood and started walking away.

"Malia," I grabbed her hand. She spun around to face her, her eyes flaring. "I didn't know that it was you. I just knew that Peter was a father."

"The scary part is, I believe him Stiles." she said quietly. She took a deep breath, her body shaking. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. She buried her face in my chest. "I don't want to, but I believe him. It would explain why I can change into a coyote, sort of. I was never bitten, and neither of my parents are supernatural. I just don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"Running away and hiding isn't the answer." I told her. "Try talking to your dad about it," I suggested.

"You're right," she sighed, pulling away from me. "You're great Stiles." she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I told her. _Maybe I should take my own advice and talk to my dad about what happened yesterday. _I shook my head. _If my dad knew, he would think I am hallucinating again._

**Well? What do you think? Please Review! Also, I need a first name for Stiles. Like, what should his real name be? And I'm going to have it so that everyone started calling him Stiles after his mother 'died' so if you have an idea as to why they started calling him this, it would be helpful. Thank you! **


	4. Nothing Better to do

_**Stiles** _

"What took you so long?" Scott asked when I got to the park. He had texted me an hour ago asking me to meet him here.

"Sorry," I muttered, sitting down next to him on the bench. There were little kids running around and playing on the play structure. "Why did you ask me to meet you in the park any ways?" I frowned. I hadn't come here since I was a little kid.

"This is where we met," Scott shrugged. "We were four years old. We were here with our mom's. You were sitting in the sandbox, playing with your truck and I came over and took it from you. You were balling." I smiled at the memory.

"Your mom made you give it back, and my mom said that I had to share it. I hated you." I laughed.

"I hated you too," Scott grinned. "My mom used to tell the story of how we met all the time,"

"Mine too." I sighed. I couldn't help but glance over at the sandbox. A little boy was playing by himself. He had a grin spread across his face.

"That was so long ago," said Scott. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, an old woman walked over to us. She looked like she was in her fifties or sixties.

"Excuse me," she said slowly. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I was just wondering if perhaps either of you would be willing to babysit? Normally, I wouldn't do this. Go up to a random teenager, of course. But it's really last minute and I have no one to watch my grandson. His mother will be working, and I have an urgent errand that I must attend to." she sighed.

"Sorry," Scott told her. "It's family fun night at my house tonight," _Liar. _I thought to myself.

"I understand," she nodded. "And you?" she asked me. There was a hint of desperation in her eyes.

"Sure," The words came out of my mouth before I could come up with an excuse. _No backing out now. _

"Thank you!" she sighed in relief. "You saved me a lot of trouble. Just give me some time to get things ready for the two of you at the house. He and his mother just moved in so there are still a few boxes around here and there." she turned around and called a name that I didn't catch. The boy from the sandbox stood and trotted over, still grinned. His pants were covered in sand.

"Hi." he smiled at Scott and me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"This is Dylan," the woman told me. "He's easy to get along with." she added. "Do you have a number that I can call you at? I won't need you for an hour or so," she explained. I gave her my cell phone number and she wrote them down on a sheet of paper. "Thank you so much again. I will call you in an hour," she waved goodbye and led Dylan down the path.

"You're going to babysit?" Scott laughed when she walked away.

"It can't hurt," I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do anyways."

"Well," Scott said, standing up. "What do you want to do for an hour?" he asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Where's the pack?"

"Kira has to spend the day with her family, Isaac is with Malia, Ethan, Danny, Lydia and Aiden all went to the movies and Derek is probably with Cora." he replied.

"So it's just you and me." I smiled.

"Just like old times," he winked. We left the park, the laughter and the screaming of the children getting more distant the farther we walked. Without meaning to, we turned down my street. It was almost automatic.

"Want to go to my house?" I asked him.

"Sure." Scott shrugged. "We always end up going there anyways." I opened the front door. It was dead silent. My dad hadn't gotten home from work yet. We kicked off our shoes. Scott and me ran and leaped, landing on my couch. I tossed Scott a controller and I picked up the other. We played Mortal Combat until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I paused the game and answered. It was the woman from the park.  
She gave me the address and I hung up the phone.

"Sorry dude," I told him. "I got to go."

"It's fine," Scott shrugged, turning off the game console. "I told my mom I'd pick her up from work anyways. See you tomorrow," he left without another word. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and closed the front door behind me. I hopped into the front seat, and followed the directions that the woman had given me. I parked outside and walked up to the front door. I knocked three times and the woman answered with a grin on her face. I could see Dylan sitting on the steps.

"Once again, thank you so much. Please, take a step in." I stepped into the house, closing the door behind me.

**Well? What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Superhero and Sidekick

_**Stiles**_

"Alright, so Dylan's mother is already gone for work. If there is an emergency, my number is on the fridge. Dylan has already eaten, so you don't have to feed him. You know, just hang out, keep him company and don't let him do anything that you wouldn't do." she shrugged, leading me into the kitchen to show me where she had put her number. _Anything that I wouldn't do? That really doesn't really narrow it down._ "Oh," she said suddenly. "How silly of me. I forgot to even ask you your name."

"Stiles." I told her.

"Stiles?" she frowned.

"Yeah, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles is just a nickname though." I explained.

"Stilinski?" she asked. "That name seems familiar."

"You might have met my father," I shrugged. "He's the sheriff."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Yes, that must have been it. Anyways, I mustn't be late so I suppose I will be leaving." she started walking towards the door. "Dylan," she said to the small boy. He hadn't moved at all. "You be good, alright? Listen to Stiles."

"I will." Dylan told her.

"Good luck," she said to me before she closed the door behind her. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments. It was dead silent as I stared at the young child, our eyes locked together. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, Dylan? How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seven." he answered.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"We can play superhero and sidekick." Dylan suggested.

"What's that?" I asked, pretending to be curious. He stood and ran, disappearing down the hall. He came back with two capes. A black one and a yellow one.

"One of us is the superhero, and the other has to be the sidekick. We go fight crime!" he grinned. "I'll be Batman, you can be Robin." he tossed the the yellow cape.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "I always end up being Robin anyways, now don't I?" I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?" Dylan frowned.

"Me and my friend play this game all the time," I said slowly. I hadn't realized that he had heard me. "He's always Batman though."

"Always?" Dylan frowned.

"Always." I told him.

"Well that's not fair." Dylan scoffed. "You're friend doesn't know how to take turns."

"No," I smiled. "I guess he doesn't." Dylan took the yellow cape from me and handed me the black one.

"You never get to be Batman," he explained. "So you can be Batman first."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure." he nodded. "Come on, Batman!" he grinned. "Let's go fight crime!" He led me into a living room. A large couch sat against the wall. A huge television was hanging in the corner. A glass coffee table was in front of the couch, and a few potted plants lined up with the door. "Oh no!" he gasped.

"What is it, _Robin_?" I grinned.

"Batman! That cat is stuck in a tree!" he exclaimed, nodding towards their sleeping cat. "It's terrified! We have to help it!"

"Let's help that cat!" I told him. _I've never felt like such a little kid. This is actually kind of fun. If Scott or Derek finds out about this, they'll never let me forget it. _The time went by really fast and soon, his grandmother came home.

"Thank you for watching him." she smiled.

"No problem," I shrugged. I handed Dylan back his cape. "We had a lot of fun."

"That's good to hear," she nodded.

"Does Stiles have to go now?" Dylan pouted.

"Sorry little buddy," I told him. "I've got to go home now."

"Next time we need a babysitter, I know who to call." his grandmother said. She paid me and I said one last goodbye before I left. I hopped into the drivers seat of my jeep, and smiled. _For once, I was Batman and not Robin. _I started the engine and drove away from the house. When I got to my own house, my dad's police car was already there. I walked in the front door and dropped my keys on the counter.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Babysitting." I replied.

"Babysitting?" he frowned. "Who were you babysitting?"

"A little boy named Dylan." I answered. "I'm really tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright." my dad shrugged. I walked up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. I didn't bother changing. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Claudia**_

I got out of the cab and started walking up to my house when I froze. A boy walked out the front door and got into his jeep. It was him. The boy from the other day. I watched him drive away. Slowly, I walked into the house. My mother was there with Dylan.

"Mom!" Dylan grinned.

"That was him." I muttered to my mother. "That boy. The one that was just here. That's the boy that I saw the other day."

"Was he? I asked him to babysit Dylan while I ran an important errand. His name is Stiles."

"Stiles." I muttered. _The name doesn't ring a bell, but I still can't help but think that I have seen him somewhere. Have I ever known a boy named Stiles? _

**Well? Here is another chapter. Review! **


	6. A Connection

_**Stiles**_

I opened the front door and jogged up the stairs, two steps at a time. I burst through Scott's bedroom door, and sat down on the edge of his bed. He turned around from the computer that he was at and grinned.

"So how did babysitting that little kid go?" he asked me.

"It wasn't actually that bad," I shrugged. "His name is Dylan, and he's freaking adorable. He isn't one of those really annoying little kids, you know? I don't know I mean. I kinda felt a connection with this kid. It's hard to explain." I sighed.

"I wouldn't have babysat some kid," Scott shrugged.

"By the way, Dylan says you suck at taking turns." I chuckled.

"What?" he frowned. _Shit. How am I supposed to explain that now? He'll make fun of me! He'll never let me forget it. _

"Uh, I was playing a video game with Dylan. There was batman and robin in his game, I told him that we used to play games like that all the time. Batman and Robin. I told him that you were always Batman and he said that I could be Batman because you suck at taking turns." I laughed.

"Well then," Scott retorted. "I guess I got told by some little kid."

"It was really weird, Scott." I sighed. "When I walked in, I felt like there was already some sort of bond between him and me and I didn't even know his name!"

"Maybe you've seen him somewhere?" Scott suggested.

"I don't think it was that." I shook my head. "There was definitely like, a connection between us. I could feel it!" I insisted.

"If you say so," Scott shrugged.

"What's everyone up to?" I asked him. _Might as well just drop it. It's probably nothing, just like I didn't really see my mother the other day. _

"Malia actually wanted to hang out today," Scott told me. "Ethan and Aiden are with Lydia and Danny, and Derek, Cora and Peter are all at Derek's loft."

"What about Isaac?" I asked.

"With Malia." he replied. I don't know why, but something about Isaac being with Malia made me angry. I shook my head, letting it drop.

"Alright," I shrugged. "Let's go hangout with them,"

"Okay," Scott stood, stretching his arms over his head. "Let's go." I followed him out the door, but the thought still hung in the corner of my brain. _I felt something. A connection with that little kid. Why? _

* * *

_**Secret P.O.V**_

I walked into the back door, quiet so no one would hear me. I found the person I was looking for sitting on his couch.

"We've got a problem." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said that he was gone. He doesn't look _gone_ to me." I retorted.

"I told you that I didn't _know_ if he was still around. I lost track of him years ago. It's almost as if he disappeared." he shrugged.

"That's because he changed his name." I scoffed. "He goes by _Stiles_ now."

"Why Stiles?" he frowned.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "But Claudia has seen him." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Does she know that it is him?" he gasped.

"No," I shook my head. "At least, I don't think she does. But it won't be long until she catches on." I urged.

"We have to either get rid of the boy, Stiles, or Claudia if we want to keep it a secret. Getting rid of Claudia isn't an option, because she has Dylan now too. But they can't know. She may not recognize him, but he will definitely recognize her." he told me.

"I think he may have already spotted her," I ran my fingers though my hair. "You're right, getting rid of Claudia isn't an option. It will have to be Stiles. But how will we get rid of him?"

"She thinks he's dead," he said slowly. "Can't we just make that a reality?"

"No," I scoffed. "We can't murder him."

"Not murder." he shook his head. "Death caused by accident." he insisted. "A car accident."

"We can not kill him." I insisted. "He may be a bump in our plan, but he is still an innocent child." I sighed.

"Than what do you suggest we do to him?" he frowned.

"I think I have a plan that doesn't involve injuring him," I grinned.

**Well? hat do you think? And who do you think the mystery person is? Please review! I'll try to update it as soon as I can. **


	7. Won't Lose Both

_**Claudia**_

"Mom?" Dylan asked me as I cut up some apples on the counter for his snack. I felt a pain in my stomach. When he was Dylan's age, I used to give him apple slices as a snack. I took a deep breath and wiped the blade of the knife with a cloth before turning around to face Dylan.

"Yes?" I asked him. "Your snack is finished." I put the apple slices on a plate and carried it to the dinning room table. Dylan climbed up on his chair in front of his plate.

"Next time we need a babysitter, can Stiles watch me?" he asked, taking a bite of the first apple slice. A little bit of juice squirted from it and landed on the table.

"You like him, don't you?" I laughed.

"He's awesome! We played a game. He was Batman, and I was Robin, and we saved Milo from a really tall tree!"

"Did you?" I raised my eyebrow, glancing over at our cat.

"Just pretend," Dylan admitted. "But it was really fun! We fought bad guys too! Stiles is awesome!"

"Tell you what, the next time that your grandma and me are both too busy to watch you, I promise that we'll call him." I told him.

"Awesome!" Dylan grinned, taking another bite of his apple slices. I ruffled his hair with my hand, and carried the laundry basket under my left arm and carried it down to the basemen. I unloaded the washer, and put them in the dryer. I loaded the washer with the cloths from the laundry basket and turned them on. I heard something rustle upstairs, followed by heavy footsteps. _My mother is at work. Dylan doesn't sound like that when he walks. _Slowly, and cautiously, I walked up the stairs. I took a deep breath, before turning the corner into the kitchen where I had left Dylan. No one was there. Not even Dylan. I could hear my heart pounding. My head was throbbing. _Where is he? Where is my son? I've already lost one, I will not lose the other one too. _I walked into the living room, and I see him. _Dylan. My baby. _Dylan is lying on the couch, his eyes closed. I can see his chest slowly rising and falling. I heard something click behind me. It sounded like the barrel of a hand gun. _  
_

"He's alive," I heard a man's voice. "I didn't hurt him. I used sleeping powder. Come with me, or I won't be so gentle with him."

**So this chapter is really short, but whatever. What do you guys think is going to happen to Claudia? Please review! It means a lot. **


	8. I Took Her From You

_**Claudia**_

I turned around slowly to face him. I gasped. I knew him. I'd seen him before. I'd seen him the day of the car accident. He had been the one to tell me that my son had died.

"Deuc?" I frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've been asked to," he sighed, lowering the gun. "Claudia, I do not want to hurt you. Please, just come with me."

"What about Dylan?" I muttered.

"Dylan will be fine." he assured me. "Claudia, please. I don't want to hurt you." he repeated. I glanced back nervously at Dylan before looking back at him.

"I don't want to leave him here alone. Please, put the gun down. Let me call a babysitter. I'll go with you, but not until I know that Dylan will be looked after." I told him. He thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Alright." he nodded. He put the gun under his belt loop and I went to the phone. I found Stiles's number on the wall next to it, and dialed it. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice said on the other end. _That voice is familiar. _

"Hello. I'm Dylan's mother. I was wondering if perhaps you could watch him for a while?" I asked hopefully. He seemed hesitant to answer.

"Who is it, Stiles?" I heard another boy's voice.

"Yeah," Stiles answered finally. "I'll watch him."

"Thank you," I breathed in relief. "You know where the place is.," I told him.

"I've got three friends with me, could they come too?"he asked.

"Totally." I said. "They're welcome to come."

"Alright. We'll be there." Stiles told me.

"All right, I'll see you Stiles." I hung up the phone.

"Stiles?" his eyes were wide. "He's your babysitter?"

"It's a small town. I haven't been here in years." I shrugged. "I don't exactly know that many people."

"And how exactly do you know _Stiles_?" he narrowed his eyes.

"My mother saw him." I shrugged. "We needed a babysitter, and he was available. Dylan had lots of fun with him, so right now he's the go-to guy."

"Get a different go-to guy," he scoffed as someone knocked on the door. _He must have driven. _I went to answer it and Stiles stood there with three other teenagers, just as he said he would. Two of them were boys, and the other a girl. Stiles seemed frozen. One of his friends narrowed his eyes at me too. He looked familiar too.

"Alright," I said awkwardly. "Come on in." they all did as they were told.

"I'm Malia," the girl introduced herself. "This is Isaac, and Scott." she introduced the boys. _Scott. That was his best friend. I remember now. _

"I know you," I said to Scott. "You were my son's best friend."

"I've never met Dylan." Scott said.

"Not Dylan," I shook my head. "My other son. He died, years ago."

"Deucalion?" Scott muttered. Deuc has come up behind me.

"You know Deuc?" I asked him. Quickly, Deucalion reached into his pocket and threw powder at Me, Malia, Isaac and Scott, missing Stiles. It took a few moments for it to kick in, and I crumbled to the floor.

* * *

_**Stiles**_

I watched as Dylan's mother -my mother-, crumbled to the floor along with my friends.

"What did you do to her?" I asked him.

"You know who she is, don't you?" Deucalion smiled.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I told her." he scoffed. "Said we should have gotten to you as well as Claudia and your father, but you were just a little boy. You weren't a threat. I kept track of you for a while, Genim. But then you changed your name, erasing all records of a Genim Glancy Paris Stilinski. I lost track of you then, but I let it slide because you weren't a threat."

"I'm a threat now." I told him.

"Do you think she cares about you?" he laughed. "She left you, Stiles. You and your father. She doesn't care. If she did care, she would have come home. She would have tried to be part of your life."

"You did something to her." I insisted. "You did. My mother loves me. She wouldn't have left."

"She's not your mother, Stiles. Your mother died when you were nine years old," Deucalion scoffed. "You were there with her. You were at her funeral."

"I don't know how it is possible, but I'm am convinced that she is my mother." I hissed. "You took her from me."

"No, Stiles. I took her from you." Another voice hissed. I spun around to see another woman. It was Dylan's grandmother.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What do you guys think?**


	9. Not Ready for a Child

_**Stiles**_

"It's been a long time, _Genim_." she smirked.

"Don't call me that." I spat.

"That's right," she smiled. "You go by a different name now. Stiles."

"Why?" I whimpered. "Why did you make my mother think that I was dead? Why did you make _me_ think my _mother_ was dead?" I couldn't stop the tears that formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Claudia wasn't fit to raise you, _Stiles_," she scoffed.

"She was doing perfectly fine." I hissed. "I was nine years old when she supposedly _died. _Why did you wait around until then?"

"I had to plan everything perfectly. She got sick. When we told him that she had a disease, your father was quick to believe it." she laughed.

"I watched her die," I said slowly. "How?"

"Deucalion found a way to alter the machines to make it look like she was dead when she wasn't, and we used that sleeping powder on her. You thought she was really dead. Your father did too. She wasn't really in that coffin at the funeral, it was closed and no one bothered to look inside it."

"Alright, so that is how you made us think she was dead. How did you make her believe_ I_ was dead?" I narrowed my eyes.

"When she finally came to, we were far away from Beacon Hills. She asked for you. Deucalion pretended to be a doctor and told her that she had been in a car accident and hit her head. We convinced her that she suffered from amnesia! When we told her that you had died in the accident, she was quick to believe it." she snorted.

"What about Dylan?" I asked. "Were you waiting to find a way to get rid of him too?"

"No," she shook her head. "By the time Claudia had Dylan, she was fit to be a mother. But not your mother. She'll never know about you Stiles, and you'll soon forget about her. Dylan will never know that he had a big brother."

"Why me?" I scoffed. "Why do you hate me enough to take my mother away?"

"I don't hate you, Genim." she shook her head. "You do not belong with Claudia. You never did. You may hate me for making her forget, but you don't understand how much I have helped you. Deucalion wanted to just kill you. But I wouldn't let him because even if you do not belong with Claudia, you are still my grandson. But now, you will come with me."

"What makes you so sure that I'll go with you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You'll come with me because you won't let your friends get hurt." She pulled a gun out of her back pocket and pointed it at Malia. "Or maybe I should kill your best friend, Scott?" she moved the barrel to Scott's head. "I don't even know who this is, but he can easily be killed." she moved it to Isaac.

"Alright." I said quickly. "I'll go with you."

* * *

_**Claudia**_

I found myself standing in a hallway. I was in a hospital. People were buzzing around, talking loudly. Their voices drilling into my ears. _I was at home, how am I here?_

"Excuse me, but could you explain what's going on?" I asked a man who was dressed as a doctor but he want right through me. Through me. As if I wasn't there at all. It took a few moments to get over the shock, and my gaze rested upon a small boy who sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. I heard a loud voice, and turned towards the door. A man came rushing in wearing a police uniform. I knew this man. He had been my husband. He walked over to the boy, who lifted his head. His brown eyes were red and splotchy, and his nose was running. I knew this boy too. _Genim. My baby. _The doctor came over to my husband, clipboard in hand. Only, it wasn't just any doctor. It was Deucalion.

"Mr. Stilinski, I am terribly sorry. Your wife, Claudia, has passed on. Your son was with her when she died." My husband pulled Genim closer to him, the two of them sobbing. _I'm not dead. Why did Deuc tell them I was dead? _I saw another woman walk up to my husband.

"Do you want me to take him?" she asked him. "He could stay the night with Scott and me."

"Thank you, Melissa." he nodded. _I remember her now, she's Scott's mother. She was one of my closest friends. She thinks I'm dead too? _The memory faded, and I was now in a hospital room. I saw myself, before I had Dylan. I swallowed hard. I knew this memory all too well. This was when I was given the news of Genim's death. _But I died. Genim was told that I died. _I watched myself sob once the news of his death was delivered , and then my mother came in to comfort me. Just like the other one, the memory faded and I was brought someplace else. A house. It seemed familiar, but at the same time it didn't. I felt like I had been here before, and it felt like it had been my house once. I heard voices, and I walked up the stairs. All the doors were closed except one. Light was spilling out the open door. Slowly, I walked towards the light. I peered inside. Genim was there, with my husband.

"She's watching over us now, Genim." my husband told him. "She always will be."

"I don't want to be Genim." he whimpered.

"What?" my husband frowned.

"Mom gave me that name. But now I don't want it." he shook his head. "I want to let her go."

"If you don't want your name to be Genim, then what do you want it to be?" my husband asked him. My son looked around the room, his eyes resting on the bookshelf. Genim stood, and walking over to it slowly. His pulled out a book, nodded to himself.

"This one sounds cool." he brought the book for his father to see. He pointed at a name. "This one."

"Stiles?" his dad scoffed. "That's what you want your name to be?"

"Yes." he nodded. I gasped, and almost tumbled over in surprise. _The first time I saw Stiles, was when he was across the street. I felt like I knew him. He looked like he knew me. He looked like he was crying. And now I know why. He was crying, because he saw me and knew who I was. He was crying because he thought that I was dead. Was told that I was dead. Just like I was told that he was dead. Dylan liked having Stiles around. His big brother. Alive. _I breathed in. I wasn't in the bedroom anymore. I was in the hallway of my house. The three teenagers, Malia, Scott and Isaac were starting to come to. _My son. He's alive. _Dylan came over, holding his head and yawning.

"Where's Stiles?" I panicked.

"Stiles?" Dylan frowned.

"Deucalion!" Scott gasped. Stiles's friends and me searched the house, but it was no use. Deucalion was gone and so was Stiles.

**Well? Claudia knows that Stiles is her son, but now he is gone. What do you think is going to happen next? **


	10. Lost Again

_**Claudia**_

Deucalion was gone, and so was Stiles. Isaac, Malia, Scott and Dylan were still there.

"Where is he?" I breathed. "Where is my son?" I felt like I was about to hypo ventilate.

"Dylan is right here," Isaac told me.

"You're not talking about Dylan, are you?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not."

"How are you alive?" Scott asked. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I don't know." I shook my head. "All I know is that my son whom I thought was dead for all these years is actually alive." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Stiles is your son?" Malia frowned.

"Where could he be?" I muttered.

"We'll find him." Scott insisted. "You stay here with Dylan. We'll bring Stiles back."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm coming. I won't leave Genim again."

"I'll stay here with Dylan," Malia offered.

"You sure?" Isaac asked her.

"I'm not that good with my abilities yet anyways." she shrugged.

"Abilities?" I frowned. "What abilities?"

"There's a lot to explain. And it might sound crazy," Isaac laughed.

"I just found out that my son is alive. Nothing can sound crazy right now." Scott motioned towards Dylan. Malia nodded, and led him upstairs before Scott spoke up.

"You can't scream, alright?" he asked. "I'm going to show you something, and you can't scream."

"Alright." I agreed. Scott nodded towards Isaac. The curly-haired blonde nodded back. They each took a deep breath. Their necks twitched slightly. I frowned. Their's faces started to bunch. Their finger nails grew sharper and longer. Hair started to grow on their faces. Fangs appeared. And their eyes changed color. Isaac's a glowing yellow and Scott's eyes turned into a fiery red.

"What are you?" I muttered.

"We are werewolves." Scott told me. The thought shot shivers down my spine. _I don't think I'll ever trust these two. _

"Please tell me that Stiles doesn't do this too." I pleaded.

* * *

_**Stiles**_

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked her.

"What we should have done years ago," she said sincerely. "We're going to make you forget. When we are finished, you won't remember ever seeing Claudia across the street that day. You won't remember babysitting Dylan either. You'll go back to your normal life, and Claudia and Dylan will move onto theirs."

"So that its?" I scoffed. "You're just going to make me forget that my mother is still alive? That I have a younger brother? Just send me off to live the rest of my life thinking that my mother is dead?"

"It's for the best," she insisted. "You don't understand, Genim. You may never understand either. It's better this way." I don't bother holding back my tears anymore. There's no point. _This is it. I'll forget about my mother, and about Dylan. I've lost them again. \_

**This chapter is really short, but I didn't really know what to write for it.. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
